Rhythm of the Moment
by Kitten Trails
Summary: Fluttershy catches up on some morning cleaning, when she is greeted by the awakening of her new roommate. Fluttercord One-Shot. R/R, please go easy-first MLP story on here.


The long plastic broom swept across the floor, brushing away the dust and dirt. A pair of light yellow hooves padded after it, the hooves belonging to a rosy-maned pegasus. The broom swept around rugs, tables, and chairs. Behind every nook and cranny, corner to corner. It continued to sweep like this for a while.  
Eventually, the shadow of a small creature edged in the darkness, and blinked at the pony in wonder. It watched her every move, as she flew and walked from room to room, up the stairs, in the cabinets. It waited. The pegasus eventually finished her sweeping, sighing and flying over to the corner she kept it and placed it down. "There," she said in satisfaction, "sweeping is done."  
Once she had finished admiring her cleaning, she flew across the room lower to the ground and made her way to the food room. At this, the small creature in the shadows jumped up, and raced after her. This creature revealed to be Angel. The rabbit bounced after the pony and bumped into her back leg and fell back. Fluttershy jolted her head around in alarm. "Oh no! Angel bunny! Are you hurt?" She leaned over him and lifted him into her hooves. The rabbit snapped out of there dizziness and hopped down, and shook his head violently. He pointed one finger towards his gaping mouth.  
"Oh, are you hungry?" she guessed. Angel nodded with a smile. "Okay. Here, let me get you something," she flew away towards the counter and opened the cabinet. She took out ingredients for a salad and prepared it for the small rabbit. Once she had finished, she flew back over and handed him the bowl. He coughed in disgust but began to nibble it eventually. Fluttershy smiled warmly. "Good boy, Angel. Good boy."  
She turned from him and closed the cabinet. "Now, back to housecleaning." She walked into the living room and picked up a bucket by the fireplace. She flew back in and filled it with soapy water from her sink, and lifted a sponge. "Now for scrubbing..." she sighed, flying back into the other room, to be interrupted by a voice.  
"Ahh, good morning Fluttershy.."  
The cream furred pony turned to see her roommate standing before her, that roommate, being Discord. After him giving in to use his chaos powers for good for Princess Celestia, he had agreed to stay in Ponyville with Fluttershy. She really didn't mind his company, and enjoyed having the new reformed Draconequus around.  
"Oh, good morning Discord," she greeted, a welcoming smile piercing her snout. She lifted her bucket and flew across the room towards a window, placing it down beside her.  
"Oh, are you cleaning?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded and mhmd as she began to rub the sponge over the glass. Discord approached, but stopped halfway to watch her. "Would you like some help?" he finally said. Fluttershy stopped at this, and looked back.  
"Now now, don't you worry about it. I can do it." She assured him kindly, and turned once more. After a few more seconds of silence, he spoke again.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Fluttershy stopped a final time, then glanced back.  
"I'm sure." She told him. She turned away again, continuing to scrub the glass in circular motions. Discord continued to observe her, watching and studying her movements. He hadn't said anything, but something about this pegasus was interesting to him. Not only she was the first friend he had ever had, but she was naturally intriguing. He couldn't think of other words to describe it, but she mesmerized him in ways he couldn't understand. Her voice, her kindness, her softness, how apologetic she could be, all of this was interesting to him. He liked it.  
He walked across the room towards her, and leaned over her shoulder, bending down his snake-like neck. Fluttershy noticed his presence, and giggled slightly, but said nothing and continued cleaning. He reached his hand out very slowly, she didn't notice. But he hesitated, making sure she didn't. After he was certain of her obliviousness, he reached out and grasped the back of her scrubbing hoof. She gasped at this, but didn't say anything. He moved her hoof around in a circular motion as she was, this time the opposite way.  
"You should try moving both ways, switching back and forth." he told her, "It acts as wax and removes dirt and stains." Fluttershy smiled and glanced up at him.  
"How do you know that?" she asked him with wide doe eyes. He laughed slightly, and thought for a few moments. After his brainstorming, he spoke again.  
"Well, when you're trapped in stone for a while, you think about pretty much every random thing." he shrugged. Fluttershy laughed and he continued moving her hoof around the glass. After a while, he moved it lower down, leaning closer down over her, feeling her soft mane over his chin. Fluttershy blushed slightly, and looked up at him, forcefully stopping the hoof.  
"For a god of chaos, you have awfully good rhythm." she complimented him, looking at him through her deep turquoise eyes. Looking into her eyes then felt like he was falling into the ocean. He smiled and clenched around her hoof tighter, sucking in the feelings overflowing him that moment. Fluttershy leaned closer and kissed his nose gently, causing his face to flush a deep scarlet, and she blushed madly too. She stepped back slightly, shutting her wings and rubbing her free hoof against the ground in embarrassment. Discord smiled at her shyness and hugged her from behind, and she rubbed her head against his chest.

"Thank you." he replied.


End file.
